Of Beasts and Men
by Kaykara
Summary: A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... the rebels, led by Leia Organa are left with diminished troops in the aftermath of the battle on Crait. With morale low following the death of Luke Skywalker, General Leia Organa is more determined than ever to win the war. Former scavenger and budding Jedi, Rey, must learn to control her powers and bring balance to the force.


Rey stood panting in the middle of the training arena. The loss of Luke's lightsaber still smarted, and she had no clue how she'd ever repair it, or the ever-looming possibility, forge a new one. She had the crystal it once contained stored in her quarters, instinct had told her to keep it safe and separate from the other pieces. They too were stored in her room, but she suspected she could not salvage the parts. Her struggle with Kylo, over three months ago, had utterly ruined the bits and mechanisms that comprised the weapon, save that crystal. She suspected the Jedi texts she'd taken held the secrets to completing a saber, but she couldn't read the ancient script. With a pang she thought of Luke. Having so little time with a Jedi master meant she knew so little of what she needed to know.

Rey walked out of the arena and headed back towards her quarters, mind still clouded with discontent. Being the only Jedi held a certain romance, but Rey cared little for that. She needed to learn more, to know more about their ways if she was to restore balance to the galaxy. She cared deeply for her friends in the rebel alliance, but they could not relate to her situation. No one could. Something light tickled at the edge of her mind. She knew one who could, and he had offered to teach her. She remembered feeling no temptation, no hesitation when she'd thought she still had Luke. Now though, she had no one. Even knowing that her feelings didn't waver. He was still too unstable, too dark. Anything he were to teach her would surely be tainted with that anger. With a sense of finality Rey shook her head. As the thoughts cleared a few strands of brunette hair fell loose from her buns. She reached up to push them from her face.

Trying to distract herself from thoughts of him and other unpleasant topics, Rey began strategizing how the rebels might take the upper hand in the war. More troops were needed above all. They'd had few to begin with and had lost many in their last encounter with the First Order. She knew some were trickling in due to their broadcast on Crait and all the ones following. Would they ever have enough though? By some miracle they'd managed to avoid the First Order in past months by laying low and spreading out their remaining bodies so as to draw less attention. Hiding whilst trying to gather more troops was infinitely difficult though as the first order was so vast in comparison to their little fleet. Though most followed the first order out of fear there were also those who'd grown so accustomed to the way of things they viewed any change, even for the better, as bad. Then, even larger the threat, were those who profited from the war. Those selling weapons and parts to both sides. Trying to sift through these many factions to find those who would be loyal to the Alliance was daunting and intricate work. One blunder and suddenly they were back in the spotlight and going head-on with a power much too great for them to handle in their current condition.

Perhaps the key to winning the war would be political. Not the endless fighting and carnage, but some form of negotiation. It felt like a stretch, however, because the Rebel Alliance held no chips with which to bargain. Nothing to give that would interest Kylo Ren and his followers. She sighed deeply, feeling wholly unequipped in a political battle. Her knowledge of these things was virtually nonexistent. If you needed her to jump a ship or rewire an electrical system she was your girl, but intrigue was so beyond her capabilities. She felt more like a symbol for light in the darkness than anything and that irked her greatly, because she was no one, from nowhere, and had no business to be standing at the epicenter of a galactic conflict. '…but not to me…' The words echoed in her mind, making a shiver travel up her arms. What right did he have to say that? Her thoughts turned angry for one flaring moment, but Rey sighed mentally and felt only sadness following the burn. Everything they'd shared, and in the end she still had so little influence on him. With her head hanging in defeat she didn't see the body in her path and the collision came as quite a surprise.

"Woah, Rey, you didn't hear me calling out to you?" It was Poe Dameron, the galaxy's sassiest fighter pilot. "I tried to get your attention, but I guess you were pretty lost in thought, huh?" he smiled lightly, it looked so natural on him.

Rey blushed, recalling what she'd been thinking on when they'd collided. Without any context, one might've though she was blushing because it was Poe who held her by the shoulders now. Most wouldn't have blamed her either. Trying to recover, Rey returned the smile, but she felt confident it wasn't so easy as his. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so distracted. I didn't even realize I'd wandered in here." She said this with a glance around the hangar. The sound of welding torches and beeping droids sounded like home nowadays. Distantly she could see the Millennium Falcon, and thought she ought to do some maintenance on it.

Poe dropped his hands from her shoulders and chuckled lightly, "You really were out. Care to share what's eating you?" He tried to meet her eyes, but he noticed she was staring at something behind him, another blush creeping to her cheeks in response to his question. Curiously he turned his head and saw she was staring the Han Solo's former pride and joy. "If you want, we can work while we talk." Immediately after making the suggestion he saw her shoulders relax slightly, and he felt that answered him better than anything.

"Yes, I rather think the Falcon needs some attention." She was already walking that way. "So, where's BB-8," she said as the approached the vessel.

"He's with Finn right now. The little traitor." His tone was light, and his eyes danced. Finn and Poe were good enough friends that making jokes at his expense, even in his absence, felt only appropriate. Poe was not to be diverted though, "is that what had you so deep in thought you completely missed me calling your name?"

Rey swallowed, since of course it hadn't been, but she hardly wanted to share her true thoughts with him. She did not even like to admit them to herself, especially as she'd made it her goal to think less of Ben Solo, and only to acknowledge him as Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. However, she needed to offer something to Poe, so she thought instead to tell him of her thoughts on war strategy. She quickly and briefly explained how she hoped they could end the war with politics, and avoid the bloodshed.

Poe laughed when she'd finished recounting the idea. "I can see it now, you are waltzing up to Hux and that psychopath supreme leader and offering your hand in truce. Rey, they'd never do the same. They'd blow you away before you got close enough to even suggest such a thing."

His metaphor of an outstretched hand hit Rey like a sandbag and she could barely hide the venom in her response, "I was hardly suggesting anything so infantile Poe, I just though there must be a way to avoid bloodshed. Not just our men, but their men as well." She pulled loose a panel and began inspecting the various components and ensuring they were all in ship-shape.

He looked at her warily, and handed her the tool she'd need to reconnect the wires she was inspecting. "Rey, you can't save everyone. They chose the side they're on and that comes with consequences. If you ask me the whole lot wouldn't be missed if we just blew up the First Order" His words felt cold to Rey, but that might have been because her blood was still boiling.

"Poe you'd begin the new age of the galaxy with all that blood on your hands? The citizens wouldn't trust you to be any better than the First Order. And as for them haven chosen their side, how many more men and women are currently serving the first order who feel just like Finn, Poe? He was lucky to escape, and you know it. They likely know they wouldn't be so well-off." She'd stopped her work and now stared at him dead in the eye. She knew how close Finn and Poe had been from the very beginning when Poe had been saved by Finn's reckless courage.

Poe replied with more ice than she'd ever heard in his voice, "Don't act so wise, Rey. Finn was a special case. Leave the war strategy to those who've been at it longer, your naivete would lose us the war." He more than just hinted at her ignorance when it came to political issues, and Rey was indignant. She was well-aware she didn't have his experience or Leia's education, but she still felt she could bring something to this war. A fresh perspective at least.

When Rey parted her lips to deliver some retort she was interrupted by the approach of one of the infantry soldiers traveling with the fleet. She turned her attention on him, deciding to dutifully ignore Poe given the easy excuse. "General Organa would like to see the both of you in the council chambers as soon as you can ready yourselves," he paused, "assuming I'm not interrupting anything here." He glanced between the two with some curiosity, sensing the heat between the two.

"Of course, you're not, we're ready now." Rey replied before Poe could beat her to the punch. She'd have the upper hand back even if it was something so trivial. She stood up and wiped the grease from her hands on a spare rag nearby. When the soldier turned to go she was on his heel, a rather desperate attempt to forces Poe to walk behind her, largely to hide the emotions still playing across her features. Years of solitude had given her no reason to school her emotions; no one to hide your true feelings from when you're alone in a vast desert. She heard Poe grunt as he stood to follow, and sure enough his bootsteps fell in rhythm behind her own.

When Rey and Poe reached the council chambers they were greeted by a room full of anxious rebels. Leia sat at the head of the table, her mouth set in hard line that Rey recognized immediately. Her mind was made up about something and nothing anyone said to her would sway her. Taking a seat next to a council member she could not remember the name of Rey waited to be updated on the meeting. Poe, she noticed took up a stance by the door, choosing to stand rather than sit. Probably he sensed the anxiety in the room just as she had, and knew just as well as she what the thin set f Leia's lips entailed. With another glance around the room Rey's eyes returned to Leia as she began to speak.

"I understand the concerns of the council and I myself have considered them, but at this juncture I am afraid I see no better way to go about procuring more people for our cause. So, what is left to discuss is who will accompany me on the embassy." It was not so much a question as a statement and Rey felt Leia already knew exactly whom she wanted. Nevertheless, Rey spoke up.

"General, I should like to accompany you. Coming from a remote planet that did not feel the most of effects of the war I feel I could offer a unique perspective to those who are reluctant to oppose the Order." In light of her latest confrontation with Poe, Rey tried to sound diplomatic as she could.

"With all due respect," it was none other than Poe who interjected, "I don't think it'd be wise to send our two greatest assets out on the same mission. If anything went wrong on this embassy that could be it for the war." While the point he made was good, Rey somehow felt he spoke up only to contradict her and it burned her a little.

"A well-made point," answered a fellow council member, "we cannot afford to lose you both, in fact it would be detrimental to lose even one of you. Leia, General, I implore you to reconsider sending a less vital member of the council to be our representative."

"I have already given this all the consideration it deserves, I assure you." Leia's voice was edged with some ice, "indeed I have come to the conclusion that my presence on the embassy will make a greater impression than that of a lesser known face. The people will not be keen to follow just any rebel, we are asking them to risk their lives after all." Her reasons were rational, and judging by the resigned expressions filling the council room it was clear everyone knew it. "Now, Rey, I have to agree with Poe that we should not both be together on this embassy, despite the affect you could have on the people. Instead I would have Poe, as my second in my command, accompany me along with a station of soldiers and another council member. If no one else would volunteer I can choose one myself." The room nodded their heads, agreeing with their general's wisdom.

"I will gladly join the General on her embassy," the voice came from the same council member who'd spoken up before. "If you must go, then I would like to accompany you." There were unanimous murmurs of approval among the rebels and it became to clear the Rey this council member held much respect in the council. She felt ashamed for not knowing their name yet and made a mental note to learn it and the rest of the council members soon.

"It is settled then," declared General Leia, "the embassy will leave in two days' time, as soon as all the preparations are made. With that I call this meeting to a close." She stood and all the other members, not already standing, stood with her. Some members gravitated to discuss their thoughts on the meeting while other dispersed to attend to other affairs. Rey wanted to talk to Leia to speak further on the embassy, but Poe beat her there and was already deep in conversation. Rey should have gone ahead and joined the discussion, but her hesitation left her standing alone as Poe and Leia disappeared from the room, talking as they went. No doubt they were making plans for the trip and Leia was informing Poe of what they'd missed of the meeting. Sighing dejectedly Rey decided to head back to the training grounds to work out her body and her mind. Maybe there she could come to terms with her symbolic role within the alliance.

Two days later Rey watched Poe, General Leia, and the rest of the embassy disembark. While she'd made sure to wish Leia safe travels, she had carefully avoided Poe before departure. Watching them board the ship from the audience gathered, Rey thought she'd seen Poe search the crowd for her. Perhaps he felt bad about their talk before the meeting, she surely did. However, she couldn't know for sure. So she had watched Poe turn and walk up the ramp onto the ship, BB-8 dutifully following behind him, beeping heartily all the way. She was watching so intently when Finn spoke up beside her she startled and jumped a tad.

"I hope everything goes as planned. We'll never win this war without them." Rey was not sure if he meant the troops with the embassy was meant to gather, or Leia and Poe. Both perhaps. She kept silent instead of replying, and in that silence Poe and Rey watched the craft disembark and zip into lightspeed.

-ooo-

A light smirk formed on his lips as he watched the rebel ship be captured by his own fleet. They'd never stood a chance really, that much was obvious. He watched as it was shuttled into their own hangar and its occupants were directed to exit one by one with hands atop their heads. The Order had intercepted the rebel transmission regarding the embassy. It'd been far too simple to send the false reply to the rebels, encouraging them to venture into the rural star system. Then they had simply lain in wait for them; yes, the rebels had fallen directly into his hands. His plan was simple, General Organa would become a hostage of the First Order and the rest of their pathetic embassy would be sent back to deliver his message.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by that incessant fighter pilot. The man had attempted to come out fighting, but was quickly subdued. Narrowing his eyes, he thought on how he would rather like to kill that one right off, it would certainly make General Hux happy. However, his plan depended on sending the rest of them back alive, those damned rebels might not react as planned if he were to kill one of their favored few. No, he would have to let the man live despite how irksome he was. Even so, he looked on with anger as the man fought against his restraints while Leia Organa was marched towards the cell she'd be kept in. Pointless really, the pilot couldn't have saved her even if he managed to free himself, the stormtroopers would have stopped him. He'd only prolong the situation and likely cause himself injury.

Kylo Ren turned away from the screen he had watched the whole encounter on. All was done as planned, and now he rather thought he should go greet his mother like a good son. _She must've missed me something awful._ He chuckled at the thought. His cloak swished behind him as he strutted off the command deck.

End of Chapter One


End file.
